


Third

by minijisung



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Acceptance, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Homosexuality, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jeno is confused, Lee Jeno-centric, Love, M/M, Mark is an Asshole, Minor Violence, Na Jaemin-centric, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Polygamy, Soft Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Threesome - M/M/M, protect hyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minijisung/pseuds/minijisung
Summary: "I also thought it was going to be easy … but unfortunately life decide otherwise"orJeno discovers new things about Jaemin.Since Haechan and Mark are together the oldest change day by day.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m coming back with a whole new story this time with several chapters ( more than 20). Sorry again if I forget things … English is not my first language so please be kind :)

We were happy. It was just the two of us. I loved the moments I spent with him, they were like a breath of fresh air in my life even though it usually lasted not long... We started our relationship 2 years ago already ... I remember very well how it happened.

Flashback :

-"Mark Hyung? I can talk to you."  
-"Yes yes of course, why can’t you Jaemin?"  
-"I don’t know ...-So? Tell me everything!"  
-"It’s not as easy as you think, but ... I think I’m in love ..."  
-"You...believe?"  
-"yes ... well I’m almost sure of it"  
-"But of who? Even though his eyes are out" ... 

Mark had whispered his last sentence. The whole Dream had noticed that Jaemin had been watching Lee Jeno for some time. They all concluded that he had a jug on Jeno. 

-"I’m telling you, but you’re not kidding?" went on Jaemin.  
-"Of course you can trust me"  
-"He well ... It’s ... Jeno... I think I love Jeno"  
-"No!? It’s true?"  
-"Why, Hyung, do I get the impression that you are not taking what I am saying seriously?"  
\- *laughs* "It’s just that everyone knew you were in cruch on Jeno. It could be seen from the way you devoured him with your eyes!"  
-"Ah..."

Jaemin turned all red. After talking to his Hyung about how to tell him this, he left the room with a clear mind... "In the end, talking about it takes a weight off my shoulders ... my poor shoulders" had thought Jaemin.

After a few weeks of thinking about how to confess, Jaemin had finally done it. He had asked him out... Jaemin loved Jeno too much... he had come to the conclusion that without him Jaemin was nothing. Jeno had blushed and turned his head before taking Jaemin in his arms and answering his question positively. Jeno explained to him a few hours later that he had had the same discussion with Renjun on the same subject.

End of Flashback :

The boys all knew we were dating and they were happy for us. Mark was already dating Donghyuck so for him it was not a problem even if the distance between these two made their relationship complicated...

I was sitting in the couch huddled in Jeno’s arms watching a movie when someone pushed me and put me in the middle. Donghyuck aka Haechan had just arrived on the couch in anger.  
-"Don’t say sorry Haechan"  
-"........"  
-"What is it ?" Jeno paused the film and turned to Haechan who will be stuffed with cake.  
-"It’s Mark …"  
-"You fought again ?"  
-"Yes..."  
-"And why this time ?"  
-"Because for him when we are with NCT 127 I spend too much time with Taeil-hyung which he does not like …"

I sighed... this argument often came back to the couple but they always ended up reconciling each other in lack of cuddling.  
-"It’s going to be okay don’t worry"  
-"you think ?"  
-"You fought several times yet you are still together no ?"  
-"Yes ... you are right" *get up*" I go back to my room then"  
-"Okay! Jeno you can put back ."  
-"Mh yes ... Come here !"

Jeno took me in his arms and put me back as before. I loved those moments. It was just him and me... I would give absolutely everything to make it last ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with the second chapter of my history:) enjoy !

I had no freedom ... I obeyed him with my finger and my eye ... Why ? For fear of losing him. I’m not even sure if he realizes that.   
I didn’t like to fight but I didn’t like to apologize knowing that I wasn’t at fault and even if I am, I don’t like to go and say "sorry". Ugh!! My phobia ... finally.   
I went back to my room after talking with Jaemin and Jeno. Mark was sitting on my bed back to me. I didn’t want to talk to him... What’s the point of lying… If I wanted to...even a lot, but after what he told me I couldn’t just go back to him as if nothing had happened. I went into the room, picked up my phone that was charging and headed for the door. But Mark grabbed my wrist :

-"Wait!" He squeezed his grip on my wrist  
-"Let go of me"… I tell him   
-"No! I want to talk to you…"  
-"Why?! So you can insult me again. So you can tell me I’m a piece of sh*t when I sing. 

I tried to detach my wrist from his grip but he held me tight... way too tight.

-"Mark... that hurt! I" try to tell him  
-So stay and listen to me

He let go of my wrist and tapped the place next to him. No, but we are still in my room! But I did, as usual, what he said. 

-So? I sat beside him. He continued to play with his fingers nervously  
-"I’m sorry Haechan ... I didn’t mean to react like that, but you know, when we’re with them you spend all your time with Taeil and never with me. You understand ?   
-"Yes...well no I don’t understand! I don’t even have the right to stay with Taeil-hyung anymore? But Mark you can’t say that! Knowing that I spend most of my time with you!!"

Yes, I had raised my voice and stood up. I did not want to make the situation worse. Maybe I didn’t just have to say "yes you are right Mark I will spend more time with you" but I am tired of being commanded by him H24.

-Haechan comes back!   
-No Mark! I do not want to come back okay. You think that by apologizing everything will be fine ?   
\- Yes...   
-Well imagine not! You realize that you are asking me not to be with my Hyung. You forbid me from seeing a member of the group Mark!   
-"No, that’s not what I meant, it’s just that …" He was lokking up his words.  
-"There! You have absolutely nothing to say." I left.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I sighed at the same time, I felt like crying. I loved him so much but I didn’t like the way he treated me ... he was too protective of me. At first I thought it was cute but I found it stifling.

Jisung, who had surely heard our argument, came out of his room and headed towards me.

-"Everythings okay, Hyung ? I heard you two fighting…" He bowed his head to his last sentence.  
-"All is well Jisung does not worry. Wanna eat somethings ?   
-"Yeah why not!" he says everything while hopping.   
-"Then let’s go! We went down to the kitchen where Renjun was already eating.

We sat down, took a cake each and began to chat and laugh! We were soon joined by Jeno and Jaemin who had surely finished their film. Mark had not come down from the rest of the day preferring perhaps to stay in his room. Risk of making the situation worse, I would still go and talk to him ... again.


End file.
